Last Squid's Turf
by Akari Sunne
Summary: A normal Squid, Spark Unravels Octavio's plan for domination, Learning their secrets and making stronger bonds with each other. These plans just may cause the end of the world. But with Spark's ability to make friends easily he can save his home. (Please note that sometimes I may update old chapters to match with current events)
1. Accidental Hero

In any city, there will always be the average kid who will learn to grow strong in both his heart and his body. Spark was just an ordinary Inkling just a rank C kid in Turf Wars and a part-time worker at the Crust Bucket.

"Maybe I'll have a better chance to win some turf war if I get a new weapon. I should try Splat Duelies Since Pearl keeps talking about them on the news"He said a couple of feet from the door, but before he could go inside he fell down an open sewer drain screaming as he fell. Once Spark landed he was knocked out cold from the impact as he created a large crater

Soon two females found him in the crater and saw him waking up. One was Callie, a go-doer girl and often acted before thinking having a cute smile and long tentacles tied in a bow with the other, Marie a calm girl who made smart jokes and often thought first unless there wasn't much time. This was that exception

"Oh, Karp! Take him out!" Callie tackled him holding his arms behind his back then wrapping his torso in tape then around his legs as she turned him onto his back. Seeing the two Inklings he got a scared expression on his face

"W-wait...w-where am I, "Spark asked trying to roll away but had Callie sitting on his legs

" That doesn't matter, Now who are you and how did you find this place, "Marie asked pointing an Inkbrella at his forehead

"I-I'm Spark I-I didn't mean to come here I-I accidentally fell down an open sewer drain and...I-I guess I passed out..." He explained "W-wait are you two the...Squid Sisters? A-am I being squidnapped by the Squid Sisters!?" He tried squirming away still being held down by Callie.

"I'll call gramps, see what he says we should do, For now, gag him and put him in the snowglobe

" W-wait I promise I didn't mean to Mmrph!"He was cut off and muffled from the tape that was placed over his mouth and then a few more over to keep it secure. Soon he was thrown into a bullet-proof glass pod

"I'll go get gramps you keep an eye on him" Marie stepped inside leaving Callie who was crouched down staring at Spark as he still laid scared

_"_You said you know who we are right?"Callie asked as Spark nodded

" Do you listen to our music" Spark nodded a little faster showing he did all the time

"Do you like our music?" Spark nodded

"Callie stop talking to Spork"

"I'm pretty sure his name is Spark" Callie corrected her

"Whatever his name is stop talking to him"

"Well what if he really did come here on accident, He likes your music"

"So? He could have just said that to get close"

"Well that's fair"

"It's not like he's going anywhere, Let's leave him, he doesn't have any information they didn't have before let's leave him for the Octolings to pick up"

"fine...But if he's not gone in an hour then we let him go"

"Okay since you're so attached to him" They had gone inside and soon enough Octolings came looking for Callie and Marie but found Spark wrapped in tape instead.

"This is where they used to keep Octavio that means this has to be someone important or dangerous, Let's take him and see what he can do" They broke the globe and lifting Spark up tearing off the tape from his mouth allowing him to scream for help

"Quiet you!" He rolled out of their grasp then kicking at their legs making one of them fall over as he started trying to roll away but was stopped once again.

"Yeah, he'll do"They knocked him out carrying him to a small headquarters and taping him to a chair.

" Go prepare some Hypno shades, It'll be nice to have someone who will fight without hesitation" Soon Spark's phone went off playing Calamari Inkantaion, the hit song from the Squid Sisters. Like magic, the Hypno shades fell off of the ones nearby and waking up Spark

"Man what a dream..."He saw he was still wrapped in the tape" Nope it was real"One Octoling looked towards him as they made eye contact

"I'm so sorry I had no idea what I was doing" He began repeatedly apologizing to him. It was a male octoling with purple eyes and light blue tentacles wearing the octoling armor

"It's okay, don't worry, Something had you brainwashed, Not sure what though..."Spark explained while the octoling removed the tape restricting his body movement

"Thanks!, By the way, do you have a name?"He asked

"Yeah, My name is Blake, "The Octoling said, Right at that moment the room was flooded with octolings as the two began trying to fight their way out having completely outnumbered

" Blake we gotta run"He grabbed Blake's wrist then started running as fast as he could with the wave following close behind.

"I hope this works..."

"Now we must be strong, Together we will sing this song and you can sing along!"

"Callie, Marie, together we will save the day and won't give up until we have won and will keep going till you've lost!" Close Octolings began losing the hypnosis effect.

"So many foes, Should have Should have had spirt to win but now we are here. "

"side by side we'll save the day and protect our home from them, You're a hero and a friend bang bang!"Their combined singing made the Octolings lose the Hypno shades

" We did it!"

Soon a large crash was heard as a large robotic mech broke through the wall and shot a large fist towards the two as they began running

"I-I don't think he liked our singing!" Spark shouted barely dodging a fist by rolling to the side.

"J-just keep running!"Blake shouted as the two had somehow made it back to Callie and Marie

" See I told you he'd escape"Callie boasted to her sister as Spark fell over tripping over a tree root that had grown out from the ground seeing the giant robot with someone inside hiding his identity

"Spark I thought you were stronger than this, then again you were supposed to be dead years ago, but you're no threat," the pilot said as a noise started coming from the bottom making it glow purple.

"Callie, Marie watch out!" Spark shouted rushing forwards and pushing them out of the way being blasted instead with supersonic ink that was used mostly for knockback instead of to splat them. The ink shot him into a brick wall causing both him and the wall to collapse with the bricks coving most of his body except for his arm which laid defeated

"Spark!" Blake ran towards him throwing away the brinks that had severely bruised his body.

"D-don't worry I'll be fine, I've dealt with worse"

"Great...I used my only shot on the weakling, I'll be back later" The Pilot said as it hovered back to their destroyed base and Spark got out from under the bricks dusting himself off

"Spark" He looked up seeing Marie in front of him"I was wrong about you at first but now I think you would be great to help us protect Inkopolis"She gave a card to him

"Put this number into your phone and we'll call you for missions"

"Never doubted you for a second!" Callie said giving him a tight hug

"I'd be happy to help, And I'm guessing I'd have to keep it secret"

"That's correct, We don't want to create panic within the city, you can start tomorrow"

"Okay! But what about Blake?"

"Who?"

"Blake, He helped me escape it turns out the octolings were hypnotized and Calamari Inkantation broke the spell" Spark explained putting his arms out to present his octoling friend.

"Uh...H-hi?" He nervously said with a scared expression he knew very well that they did not like Octolings.

"Besides he's my friend now! And since he was forced to work with the other side he knows information about them"

"Alright, he can join too, But tell your parents that it's just an after school job"

"About that...I don't actually have a family" He said nervously

"So you're a reckless middle schooler without anyone to look after you?"

"Yeah? But the Pilot in the mech said that I was supposed to be dead, I'm not sure how he knows that but he means that I-I'm the only survivor of a house fire and I had no reason to be the one who lived"

"Yikes that's harsh, well try not to think about it too much. Just keep this a secret and come back tomorrow for your first mission" Marie said showing him the way back to the surface.

"Thanks see you all tomorrow"Spark shouted to them jumping out of a sewer drain from behind Sheldon's shop. Next, he super jumped to the plaza excited to start the next day


	2. Blake's heroic tale

After Spark and Blake joined the Agents he couldn't wait another second instantly rushing over after school seeing Blake attacking a training dummy

"About time you got here," Blake said unleashing another attack as it fell over.

" They said I should wait until you got here before we went on the mission"

Blake tossed a hero suit over to Spark as he slipped them over his normal clothes and putting the headset on.

"Sorry I had school, "Spark then said looking at his new uniform" Sure is better than my school uniform"

"But anyways you ready?"

"I'm ready I just hope it doesn't turn out like last time" Spark shivered

"Don't worry, Wait I have an idea, I could act like I'm taking you as a prisoner to sneak in then rescue the Zapfish!"Blake suggested

"I-I don't know, I-I mean it could go wrong, anything could happen"He began to say stammering about everything that could possibly go wrong

"Is he always like that?"Blake whispered to Marie

" I got intel on him and sadly yes, He changes emotions quick". Then Blake sighed as he walked up to Spark and...slapped him across the face

"OW! What was that for!?"Spark shouted holding his right hand upon his red cheek

"Calm down! You're an agent now, you Saved both me and a ton of octolings with nothing but your phone and voice" He said to him

"Oh sorry, kinda zoned out"Spark chuckled

"I see what you mean..."Callie said under her breath"

Anyways now your mission is to gather 8 mini Zapfish and free any Octolings that you find"Marie explained giving the two an ink tank and hero shot

"Got it, let's go Blake"Spark said with a fist shot up into the air as the two rushed outside

They walked outside with Cap'n Cuttlefish at the door

"Oh so you're the new agents, I was told that both of you were clever and fans of my granddaughters!"He said joyfully lifting his arms over their shoulders

"You're Callie and Marie's grandfather!?"

"Of course where'd ya think they got their good looks from, "He said doing a pose seen from a supermodel, the decorative part wasn't exactly...satisfactory level.

" My guess is plastic surgery" Spark mumbled as Blake punched him in the arm.

They got down the pothole and were met with two octolings who saw Blake and Spark

"You two are the escaped ones aren't you"One was alerted throwing a pair at Hypno Shades at Sparks face as it sat on his face and over his eyes

"Wow cool sunglasses where'd you find them!" Spark asked amazed as the screen on the front turned red with black letters spelling _"Error_"

"H-huh that's never happened before!"

"Huh? What's never happened before?"

"Their Hypno shades had an error meaning you're immune to hypnosis" Blake explained

"I don't know what that means but I do know this!" He pressed a button on his headset as it began playing Calamari inkantation making the Hypno shades fall and break

"W-wait please don't hurt us we didn't mean to do anything we may have done!"

"Why would I hurt you, I'm just here to rescue a zapfish" Spark asked once again

"They lived their lives in fear of Inklings" Blake looked towards his friend"We can't leave them like this! They've been raised afraid of your kind! We have to help!"

"I'm in!"

They began freeing any and all Octolings in their path using that heavenly melody when they got a call from Marie

"Spark, Blake I just detected a large source of power in your area"

"You mean..."

"Yeah the great Zapfish is close by, It's getting closer, not sure where you seem to be right under it" The ground began to shake under them as a floating machine crashed upwards from the ground causing the two to fall over cracking and smashing the ink tanks as their respective ink color pooled out onto the concrete ground. The mech had a dark opaque window that opened showing an Octoling inside it

"O-Octavio!?"Spark said loudly quickly jumping up scared

"Who's Octavio, "Blake asked seeing him frozen in fear, did they know each other?

"I think we Should go, Now!"Blake began trying to pull him away breaking his immobilized condition

"N-no I won't run, n-not again"Spark stood firm with a still scared yet determined face

"Wow I can't believe that you actually came back after what happened yesterday, "Octavio said surprized

"Spark what's going on, "Blake asked pulling his arm again

"Yeah go on Runaway, just like you did five years ago" Octavio teased him" Or better yet go join your brother"That broke the lit Spark as he ran up to Octavio with a fist aimed straight at him

"Blake!Spark!What's going on?!"Blake's headset went off as Callie and Marie spoke.

"I-I don't know, Some octopus in a machine appeared, I think Spark called him Octavio. But he's recklessly running up to punch him...But I don't know who he is or how Spark knows him, h-he's in danger!"Blake said back

"Octovio!H-how does he know Octavio?!"Marie shouted out

"I-I don't know. I worked for the Octarians I've never even heard his name before!"He started speaking faster and faster then Marie stopped him

"Just go help him out" Blake turned around and ran out to pull Spark away as Octavio turned his attention to Blake and Spark.

"An Octoling and an Inkling, not the first time I've seen that pair, haven't you, Spark" Octavio knew spark's weakness, His emotions, they changed very easily so he used it against him

"WHY YOU LIT-"Spark began to yell at Octavio pushing Blake off onto the ground rushing up once again but being pulled with his arms bound to his side from a large mechanical fist.

" Let's see how much the squid can take before he becomes fried calamari!"He said tightening the fist until Spark had lost consciousness

"Spark!" Blake tried dashing to save him but was caught in the same predicament. The mech tightened both of the fists throwing both of them onto the hard pavement leaving them one on top of the other, knocked out cold within the crater made from the throw.

"Wasn't even a warm-up, might as well had done it with a blindfold" He chuckled as his transportation hovered away

"Spark!Blake! What happened! S-Spark!?Blake!?Please tell me you're okay!"Soon the two came to the site where they were easily defeated.

**_An hour later..._**

* * *

"Blake" He could just faintly hear his name

"Blake" He heard it again but it was louder and faster

"Blake, Hey Blake wake up!"He heard it a final time then waking up and seeing Callie and Marie in front of him and having a warm moist towel on his forehead

"Blake are you okay" Callie had asked

"Y-yeah I think so, "He said in response

"W-wait what about Spark, "He asked stammering in fear

"Don't worry, he's fine, Although he's still out cold, "Marie said

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Octavio's too much of an enemy to fight right now"

"B-but I have to fight, the fact that he did this is proof enough that we need to stop him"

"That is a fair point, But without Spark, you're kind of all we have for now"

"We're the only agents!?"

"Well yes and no, You're the only agents in Inkopolis, but not the only ones in the world," Marie explained.

"Right..."

"But just be careful, we'll send help as soon as we can

Blake ran out with his OctoShot to follow Octavio. He found Octavio's large weapon with him inside. He began opening a patch with an oversized Inkstrike coming out.

"W-wait is he going to kill all of Inkopolis!"Marie said over the Microphone

"looks like it and Spark won't be any help, he's still knocked out"Callie told them

"Well, I guess it's all up to you now."She took a breath looking over at Spark still out cold with a tight fist" Go stop him and we'll take care of Spark, "Marie said to them

"got it"He Dashed at Octavio then stopping when he heard

"You're just like Spark, Doesn't know when to quit"Octavio sneered

"And that's why I want to be like him, he doesn't give up until its over, and That's Why I'm taking you down!"He shouted starting to roll up a fist tightly gripping his OctoShot

"You've changed since you worked for me" Octavio began to shoot ink missiles at him, and now there was officially no way he would let Blake stop him. Blake shot the missiles making them explode into a puddle of ink

"So those won't stop you, huh, then try out these beats" Octavio shouted then shooting one metal punch, Blake threw an Ink bomb covering it mostly in then jumping onto it and changing his form

"Huh, where'd you go?"Octavio was distracted by another ink bomb not seeing Blake on the Incoming fist

"Hey tuna breath! Keep your eyes open "He shouted. Octavio turned around seeing Blake ride on top of the fist

"Oh Carp... "he said as the metal fist punch the matching and sending into the air as Blakes tentacles flared brightly, ensuring that he had a special ready. he brought up an Inkzooka, aimed then jumped above Octavio and firing it. Blake broke the machine and made Octavio fly off

"I'LL BE BAAAAACK!"He swore revenge as Blake landed softly on the ground.

"B-Blake Congr-gratulations...y-you won!", Spark had woken up but was still pretty hurt from being thrown

"Spark thank goodness you're okay," He said with glee giving Spark a tight hug

" Help... can't breathe," Blake let go then smiled

"Wow I just noticed something, You saved Octolings, and I saved Inklings," He said

"Wow I guess you're right"Spark agreed

"Why don't we go back" Blake suggested

"Yeah"

It had been the day that an Octoling and an Inkling became friends creating an unbroken bond. and that same Octoling saved all of Inkopolis and became a hero.


	3. The lost pieces

That very day Blake saved all of Inkopolis and created an invincible bond with Spark knowing that they'll always have each other's back no matter what.

"So Spark, How exactly do you know Octavio?"Blake asked,

"It's a long story..."He said slowly

"Well tell us, we'll listen, "Callie told him

"Okay, well don't freak out, but he's kind of...My grandfather" Spark said

"Wait, What!?" They all shouted at once.it was so surprising that Cap'n Cuttlefish spit out his Crab Cake

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it, but here's the story"He started" My dad was Octavio's son and was an inventor to help Octavio's cause"

"He did!?"Marie asked," And if you're dad was an Octoling then how are you an Inkling?"

"My mom was an Inkling, but anyways, soon my father learned about what his inventions were being used for and stopped building them, Octavio was furious when he found out when he escaped here before it was a city and that's where he met Mom, she was a sheriff and kept the small town in order"

"Makes sense keep going"

Soon they fell in love and got married and fifteen years later I and my twin brother were on the way"

"Didn't Octavio say something about your brother?" Blake asked

"Yeah that was him, but once Octavio found out, He tried to separate them multiple times until a few months later my brother and I were born as twins even though he was an Octoling and I was an Inkling."

"So does that mean your Brother could be working for Octavio Hypnotised?" Callie asked

"No, but even then Octavio still kept trying to separate them. And about five years ago it was My brother's and my Birthday party and we were about to blow out the candle until there was a fire in the house causing all of my family to part ways. I ran outside then seeing the fire coming from the machine that Blake fought against with Octavio inside. He began saying '_Burn you waste of space! I should have known you'd be useless!_'then the machine rammed against my house making collapse...a-and I ran away, I could have saved them...but I ran.and I was the only survivor..." he said sadly and started tearing up and balling up a fist

"B-but at least I still have this"He pulled out a lucky pendant from around his neck. On it, there was part of a thunder cloud

"There was another part that my brother wore"On the design said "Hers Ever" Blake stood up

"Hey let me see that real quick," He said

"S-sure here" Blake pulled something out from under his shirt and put it next to Spark's lucky pendant and it formed a thunder cloud that said"Brothers Forever" "Blake, Y-your my long lost twin brother?!"Spark asked

"Apparently," He said as they gave each other a big hug,

" I thought I'd never see you again," they said together

"I think I got my mind erased, but for some reason, I just wouldn't take it off no matter how hard I tried"Blake explained

"Well, as long as we're together nothing can stop us!"

"I guess its a happy ending after all,"

* * *


	4. Newest members

It's been a couple of weeks now since Spark and Blake grew a bond together, now they're having a break to just enjoy a normal day as they started walking in the plaza

"Thank goodness we got a break!" Spark let out a relaxed sigh as they sat on a wooden bench inside a park

"Tell me about it..." Blake did the same before their watches let out a noise having a repeated beep sound signaling that it was something work-related

"Spark, Blake, I know this is your day off but this is a big deal!"

"We're on our way!" Spark said looking down at the watch with Callie and Marie showing footage of a large statue coming out of the water out with a large statue coming out of the water

"C'mon Spark, we better go help!" he started running into an alleyway and slipping on his hero gear as Spark did the same.

"How do we get up there?" Spark asked looking at the large gap of water

"I got this"Callie said as an ink rail had been dropped off onto the building rooftop they had stood on.

" Alright!Thanks, Callie!"Spark had said hopping upon the rail as its high pressured ink shot then towards their destination"Wow these are so cool!"

"You can appreciate them later, right now we need to take down the statue," Blake told him as Spark tripped over falling on his face whereas Blake landed with grace leaping over Spark and sliding with his hero boots and seeing another Octoling like himself who had been shooting large suction cup bombs that stuck upon its Chest

"We're agents 3 and 7, We're here to help!"Blake said as the octoling said,

"Shoot the hyper bombs to cover it with ink, It's solar-powered!"She told the two of them as Spark and Blake nodded then started shooting the bombs causing the ink inside to explode is a large area at the time.

"That's all of the hyper bombs on the chest, next aim for the neck, I'm recalibrating" A female voice had said loudly making Spark and Blake see Marina and Pearl from Off the Hook

"Hey what are you lot doing, you'll get yourself killed!"

"Hey! We were sent here on a mission! It was supposed to be our day off!"Spark said loudly back as something in the eye of the statue spoke

"Foolish creatures Even when your city is about to be destroyed you're arguing!"He shouted making Pearl growl

"Tartar!"Spark looked up at her

"Who's Tartar, Sounds like something at the Crustbucket."He joked getting a punch from Blake

"TarTar is not a name you should joke at!" He shot towards the tall city of Inkopolis without getting a full blast.

"Spark! You just made it worse" Blake shouted at him

"This is merely a glimpse of my Power!"He said making the Octoling, Spark, and Blake look at the city in fear. As the dust settled but a large blue shield blocked the blast. It was a circular shield and it was taller and wider than the city. There was a lightning bolt shape on it and it seemed to be held by a normal kid.

"Wait, who is that?"Blake asked. The kid wore a large cloak that covered his face making it hard to tell.

"Not sure!"They then started shooting the neck riding on the inkrails while they kept shooting

"Ignorant idiots, Don't you know what your weak weapons do nothing to me!"It shot another blast at Inkopolis but the magic shield held firm, even though someone near The hooded figure saw him. He was using all he had just to block the attacks. He was being pushed back with every blow. She had to do something so she shouted out to the agents

"DON'T GIVE UP!"It got everyone's attention, even the ones who were panicking, And then they saw the shield

"_Wait who is that_?"A few started saying. But then the question's turned into quiet chants and then into loud cheers for him and the agents.

"A-are they cheering for them?"Marina asked.

" They aren't doing it right, It's like this! **_Yo, Yo go Agents go!"_** Pearl cheered them on and then looked at the statue seeing it was already fully charged and shot at Inkopolis one final time but the people fought back using the Killer Wails and Sting Rays while The boy made the shield even larger and throwing it at the statue as well as the specials. It became a turf war, TarTar vs the people as the rays became a rainbow of attacks being led by the shield, But even the efforts weren't enough as the three agents used their specials being an Inkstrike, Booyah bomb, and a killer wail."It's still not enough!"Marina said as Pearl jumped down and used her Killer wail.

"**_BOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**!"Pearl shouted at the top of her lungs with that final effort from all sides it began destroying the statue then another giant shield was thrown by the boy doing the final hit destroying it making it sink into the sea as the three heroes jumped to the helicopter while the statue sank to the bottom of the sea.

The magic shield dissolved into the air as the boy fell to his knees taking several deep breaths then snuck away from the crowd to his apartment and collapsed on his bed

" That was a close one"He sighed with his head resting on the pillow, to make that big of a shield took almost all of his energy if he didn't have his necklace he would have blacked out completely. The thing is the necklace is that it was actually a seal to limit the amount of magic used at once and making two cities sized shields had cracked his seal meaning he would have to rest for it to be fixed.

The helicopter flew towards a second Headquarter location where Callie and Marie waited

"Well done Spark and Blake"

"How long have these two been agents?"Marina asked" This was an extremely high classed mission"

"two weeks" Spark answered

"If that magic kid didn't make the shield the city would have been gone!"Pearl scolded them

"Well, it's not like you did anything!" Spark swiped at her while Blake held him back as Pearl did the same swiping at Spark as Marina had held her back

"Spark stop! You're making it worse!"

"Look, They may not look like much but when it counts their good assets"

"He found Octavio's weakness"Callie interrupted at last

" He what!"

"Yes, He learned that the Calamari Inkantation has a certain frequency that can break the hypnosis effect from Octavio's Hypno Shades"

"You did?"

"I guess?"

"Well he seems like a good agent, but we will keep an eye on him," Marina said adjusting her tentacles.

"But who is this?" Callie asked about the Octoling who helped save Inkopolis

"This is 8, she had amnesia but has helped us a lot. She also seems to be well with gadgets" Marina said

"So she could potentially be a great help to the SquidBeak Splatoon" Marie began thinking

"But shouldn't we give 8 a name?" Spark asked

"Yeah, What about Crystal?"Marina suggested

"Maybe Hakura" Marie added

"No, wait! What about Pearl Jr!" Pearl said loudly

"How can people even like seeing her on the news, shes so loud..." Spark mumbled quietly under his breath

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Those two don't like each other huh," Callie asked Marie quietly then saying to the others"I like Amy, but 8 should choose"

"W-well...Sorry but not Pearl jr...I-I kind of like the other names, Do you have any ideas Spark or Blake?"

"Wait I don't know names!"

"Well you have the most unique name here" Callie noted

"Y-Yeah but that was only for...well protective reasons..."

"Huh?" Pearl and Marina asked

"His grandfather is Octavio and his name and identity were changed to protect him from being tracked," Marie explained

"Wait you know about that!?"

"I hacked the government to get your information and legal records"

"Oh...Well I've gone by Spark for so many years it kind of grew on me"

"So you're related to Octavio, the one trying to take our home?"Pearl asked

" W-well yeah?"Spark took a step back

"And your brother, Blake is also related by blood"

"That's right..."

"How do you know he's not with the octolings"

"Hey! That's really offensive do you not realize that Blake, 8 and Marina are all octolings" Spark said with a bit of a glare

"You are?" Pearl asked Marina

"Sorry for not telling you sooner pearlie"

"Just leave him alone, we did almost kidnap him the first day, and then was kidnapped by Octavio's minions"

"Wait really? Is that your thing now?"

"No! Callie and Marie thought I was spying on them and Octolings thought that I was a big threat to the other agents because they had met in the snowglobe" He changed his attention to Marie" Why do you even have a giant snowglobe!?"

"To prevent the prisoner from escaping and allowing them to be questioned," Callie said in Marie's place

"I guess that makes sense...But I better go, I have school in the morning. And I'll see if I can find some info on the Magic kid, he looked my age based on his height and the fact he was being pushed back he's the average weight"

"Oh yeah I gotta go too, Spark helped me enroll"

"weren't they hesitant about letting you in?"

"No, the staff know Spark well and after the house fire he was allowed in as a different Inkling to protect him, They also help him with financial and food-related problems"Blake explained

" But nobody knows about this. Well besides everyone in this room"

"Well I guess we'll see you guys later" Spark waved goodbye heading back to the surface with Blake following behind

"Hey Spark"

"Yeah what is it?"

"If we're going to be agents, you need to get along with Pearl"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Fine..." He rolled his eyes with a mumble.Once they arrived at the plaza they headed to their shared apartment room getting ready to end the day.


	5. Magic of Inkopolis

After Inkopolis Square was saved by the agents and the Population everything seemed to be going back to normal.Although everyone seemed to be wondering about who the kid with magic was.

In an apartment, Specificly number 207.A small knock was heard from the front door

"C'mon, Wake up, We'll be late for School!"Another voice was then heard

"Yeah, If we get another tardy, They'll call our parents"

"Ah!I overslept, Be there in a sec!"He slipped off his pajamas and then pulled on his Orange and white striped T-Shir, a pair of black shorts that had a blue stripe on the side and went down barely past his knees.Then pulling up his socks and old timey shoes.He grabbed his binder that held all of his stuff and he wore on his shoulder.Before leaving he grabbed a lighting bolt necklace that went under his shirt.As he bolted out the door, it swung quickly then hitting one of them with a loud thump being heard

"Ow...my nose..."Spark said slowly rubbing his nose

"Oh, I'm so sorry Spark, I didn't mean to hit you!" He said seeing if Spark was okay.

"I'm fine, I've been through a lot worse"

"Mornin Keita" Blake greeted.Keita was an Inktoling, Half Inkling, half Octoling.He also almost always wore a straw hat that his mother gave him

"Sorry, I overslept...Its been a little...Intense"He yawned, and that week was very intense with The large Statue nearly destroying Inkopolis Square

"Tell me about it, And all the homework isn't helping either, I barely have enough time to work my part time job at the crust bucket" Spark sighed."That, And I've been given too many missions...I barely have any time to relax" He thought, leaving his nose alone

"It doesn't look bruised" Blake said looking at it then noticing that they would be late for school if they didn't hurry"Guys, We better hurry"

"Oh wait I forgot to grab my Lunch!" Keita said as he door opened and a smaller Inktoling opened the door

"Here's you're lunch, big brother" She said sweetly

"Wait, Weren't you the girl who shouted for the A-" Spark began to say before Blake cut him off and hit his arm with his elbow"The people in the vests who saved us"Blake gave him a thumbs up as if to say"Good save"

"Thanks Katie, See you after school" Keita said jumping down from his porch with had the porch a little high from the ground and having 5 steps leading upward

"C'mon, It's friday, So we might get less homework"Keita looked on the bright side, He was usually that kind of person, That and he was way too nice for his own good, He saw the light in everyone, He also didn't fight unless absoulutly needed.

The three superjumped to school into a bush which is where they left a beacon, which is how they got there when they overslept.

"Good thing we made it in time, Although we'll have to skip breakfast" Blake sighed about to walk in

"Don't worry, I came prepared" Keita pulled out six ham and cheese sliders"There's enough for us to each have two"

"Thanks, That should old us over until lunch" Spark thanked him grabbing his two while Blake did the same

"Thanks Keita, You think of everything don't you" Blake said while spark had already eaten both of his and Blake just finished his one

"Everything except his lunch" Spark joked making Keita and Blake laugh.Blake and Keita then finished their second one.As they entered the hall the bell rang meaning class would start in one minute

The three barely made it in class at the last second.

"Thank goodness we made it..." They sighed in relief all at once.They went through about 4 classes just to sit down for an hour, Listen about stuff they already knew, And then hurry just not to be late to their next class.And its just been rinse and repeat every time.They got through halfway of their fifth class when the ground shook as everyone looked through the window seeing a large mech with the head being the OctoBot-king with the body a smaller version of the large statue that attacked Inkopolis Square.

"Not this again" Blake and Spark sighed then Keita raised his hand to use the bathroom.

"May we use the bathroom as well" Blake and Spark asked so they could go there to slip on their hero suits

"S-sure, Just be careful" She said as they grabbed a pass.Then running out towards the bathroom and seeing Keita put on the hood that was worn by the person with the magic sheild.After he put the Necklace on outside of his hood

"Keita, are you the one with magic?"Spark asked

"Yeah, I'll explain later.Unless the people who wore the vests come here, I'm the only one who can save this school" Keita said with a serious look then covering his face with the hood

"Well you're in luck" Spark and Blake said opening their backpacks showing the suits and a hero shot in each one

"We're here to help" Blake slipped on his while Spark did the same.The mech lifted the roof of the school which showed the 2nd floor but not the first as the three rushed out ready to fight

"Hey Octavio, You're going down one way or another" Spark said

"The three of us are taking you down" Blake then added to what Spark said

"Three, Did you stupid inveribrates forget how to count"He boasted with Keita being out of sight

"You do know that you are one too, right?" Blake asked as Spark grinned

"You sure about that?" Spark began as Keita jumped up and planted his hand on the mech and froze it using his magic

"Wait, The Magic kid's here too?"Someone from the school asked looked through the window

"Stay alert, It won't stay long"Keita warned as it broke free firing a fist quickly towards Keita who used his magic to propel himself in the air then shooting a blast of fire at it

"Keep going!" Keita ran and slid under it and summoning a sheild and throwing it at it's back getting it's attention

"I like to believe everyone has light in their hearts, You though, Have only darkness!" Keita a sheild and made it large enough that he could bash it.He dashed forwards, Launching the sheild at it making it fall backwards, crashing against the school wall and breaking it.Spark and Blake dodged out two ways

"We may not have bones but still be careful!" Spark said loudly towards him cupping his hands around his mouth to make it louder

"Sorry!"He shouted back as the robot got back up firing a punch at Spark and Blake, However they didn't see it "Guys watch out!"Keita shouted pushing them out of the way but made him get hit instead sending him flying towards the building, leaving him knocked out cold.

"Don't worry we'll take it from here!" Blake said as Spark contacted Callie and Marie

"Ca-er...1, 2, We need you!"

"Why can't you just say our names?" Marie asked now putting her Hero suit on over her normal clothes

"We're at the school, Kids are watching us, And to top it off Octavio and TarTar are here and teaming up, We also found the one with magic, but He got knocked out." Spark explained as a fist came his way then shooting it a few times then sliding under when it got too close and shooting it a few last times as it shot back and knocking back the mech.

"7, Aim for the fist, Its the weak spot!"Spark alerted him as Blake got an Idea and did a dodge roll to the left, Even without splat duelies, and grabbed a metal bat then grabbing another

"Spark catch this!"Blake said throwing it towards him with it bouncing in his hand a few times before he got a grip

"Just like smash bros huh" Spark grinned seeing Blake's plan

"Yup, Let's go!"Blake said as two fists came towards the duo.They nodded, looking at each other then swinging in unison sending two fists at the Mech knocking it down as the kids of the school cheered.Before he got up a flying truck flew by

"They made it!"Spark cheered as the mech got back up and turned towards them

"Not those two!Take care of 'em!"Octavio commanded then hissing and gears cranking were heard as it deformed into the Octobot King and Statue as two seporate forces

"3, 7 Take out Octavio, We'll deal with The **Phone**y" Marie said as she pulled out a charger

"Really, Now is not the time!" Blake growled.While everyone was distracted Callie dashed to pick up Keita then retreating towards the HQ jumping down a pothole

"Jeez, I hope that they're all right"She said then grabbing four special weapon cans" These should come in handy"She placed them carefully in her jacket pockets then superjumping to Marie's location.

"About time, How's the kid" Marie asked as the truck swerved to the left dodging as a killer wail blasted loudly towards it.

"He's unconscuios at the moment, But he'll be fine." Marie aimed and shot TarTar knocking him back.Callie saw an oppertunity reaching for her Hero Splat Roller

"3, Pull off an Ink Launch;" Callie shouted, It was their special move that they worked on together.

"Got It, I'm Inkoming!" He shouted superjumping to her as she got in a batting stance then swinging when he was right in front of her in which it would shoot him at Octavio but exchanging weapons at the last second.Spark was charging very rapidly then switching to Inkling form and swinging as hard as he could nearly Splatting Octavio, but in the right spot to knock him out.

"Alright, 7 time for an Ink fury!"Marie said preparing their special move Blake nodded then grabbed a Power up Can, super jumping to in front of Marie as a direct blast of Ink shot him up wards then opening the can giving him the burst bomb launcher as his threw Tons of bombs slowing down the entire statue since it was solar powered.

" We did it!, Now lets finish it off!"Spark said as the whole squad opened their Booyah bomb can and starting to charge.Thousands of booyah's were heard from the school making four large bombs that were aimed for the statue and octobot king

"This ends Now!"They said in unison then launching them, sending them flying but the two fell out so that way they could be c

ontained

"Keep an Eye on them, We've gotta finish school or they might think it's us"Spark said getting on the truck as Blake did the same

"I thought you had to finish school"Marie asked looking at the two

"Well if it looks like we left they won't think it's us" Blake explained as it went out of sight but then Spark and Blake superjumped back to school and walked into the classroom acting like nothing had happened.

"What I miss?" Spark asked while Blake was walking back to class, If they went together they'll know something was up.

"The most epic Battle ever!"Someone said as the teacher said nervously

"School is canceled until the school is fixed"The entire class shouted

"YES!" As everyone got packed up and rushed outside superjumping home

"Phew, Another mission complete" Spark and blake sighed as the superjumped to HQ to check up on Keita.He seemed to already be awake and talking to Callie and Marie.

"Heh, To think one of my Best friends saved Inkopolis"Blake said with a laugh as they all sat down and talked.


	6. Missing

"Marie!Marie!" A shout was heard from outside of the base in Octo Canyon

"What do you want" Marie came out lifting the flap known as the door showing heavy bags under her eyes, She had been asleep since it was the middle of the night. Blake was at the door and very worried

"S-spark's Missing! I heard a crash last night in Spark's room across the hall, When I went to check it out, the window was broken and Spark was Missing!" He spoke quickly not taking a single breath in the whole sentence.

"Are you sure someone wasn't just throwing rocks and Spark went to get food?" Marie asked wanting to return to bed.

"Yes I'm sure, he wasn't anywhere in the apartment and didn't reply to my texts or calls" He explained talking faster with every word.

"Let me go get Callie, Just saying I'm Blaming you if she gets angry." She yawned with a smile making a joke knowing Callie loved sleeping. A few moments later Marie came running out"C-Callie's Missing too! This is not a coincidence, I'll contact Agent Omega." Agent Omega is what they called Keita due to his Magic, Instead of wearing a hood he got an agent's suit with his thunderbolt necklace around his neck on the outside.

Blake went out to gather the other agents to help, just to notice Octavio had been missing as well. He knew who did it, then rushing back to the headquarters"Marie! Octavio's escaped, I think he has something to do with it"

"I figured as much, He might have used the Hypno shades, But..." She paused for a moment

"But what!?"

"Knowing him he must have found a way to make the Hypno Shades resist Our Music...Meaning it'll be harder to rescue them." She explained beginning to contact Keita and Agent 8. They weren't sure what to call agent 8 since she had no memory, She also kept secretive always quick to leave a mission before being confronted.

Blake began to leave to go help Spark but bumps into Keita who had his arms crossed and had his hero suit on"How did you"

"You aren't going after him alone are you?" he asked looking determined" And also I have Magic I can tell when and where I'm needed"Marie heard the talking outside seeing Keita already there.

"Yeah I figured he'd be here already, I'll send you the coordinates of their DNA location," She said turning on her Phone that had a little Marie Keychain on it. Both Keita's and Blake's phone Buzzed turning the GPS on.

"Wait, DNA? Why would you get his DNA" Blake asked

"Well...After he told us that Octavio was his Grandfather I kinda had to check, It was found in his Ink though So I just picked up some after one of his missions, I have Ink samples of all of the agents"She told them than beginning to contact the others" You two go on ahead,I'll get the others"


	7. Captured

Spark watched in horror in a cage that hung from the ceiling, He had been beaten up, Wearing an Electric Brace on his wrist and having his feet stuck to the ground by a new kind of ink. Callie had been hypnotized and was given a new name for getting all memories of the Squid Sisters and the agents

"C-Callie...You have to snap out of it!" Spark shouted. He had been standing up gripping the bars of the cage. The Ink seemed to be mixed with quick-drying cement so it was a solid, but still purple. The brace on his wrist was a new piece of technology in which it prevented the person wearing it from collecting ink or changing forms. There was a remote that shocked the wearer by command as well as shocking them if they tried to take it off

"Pipe down runt!" Octavio hit a button on the control causing electricity to shoot out from the bracelet and traveling across his body as well as shooting onto the cage which conducted it shocking him even more. A shout of pain was heard while Octavio who had started to smile"That's more like it, Music to my ears" He fell with his back leaning on the cage

"W-what are you doing t-to us"

"Well, as of right now. Nothing too you. Apparently, you are unaffected to hypnosis, But knowing you, You would blabber everything to them."

"Look Gramps I don't care what you do to me just let Callie go! She's hypnotized so she won't even remember what happened"

"Oh look who's being the Hero, If you hadn't noticed after you came one of the vest-wearing goody-two-shoes I've lost more than 75 percent of my army, Thanks to you're little 'Heroic Deed' I only have a few lefts. But they can still attack without hesitation"The floor under spark opened as he fell and the ink shattered freeing his feet. Callie charged forwards unleashing a kick straight into his stomach shooting him back into a nearby wall." Attack."Octavio said one last time as she put a fist into her other palm and launched him upwards, jumping up then unleashing a roundhouse kick downwards where he was launched into the ground pushing up dirt as he slid. He had now been collapsed and too weak to move

"H-how can you be so strong" He coughed trying to pull himself up but falling back down.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I gave ankle braces and wrist braces that increase the user's abilities ten-fold"Spark could barely lookup his vision blurring and losing consciousness.

" N-no, I c-can't lose n-now, "He thought, trying to stay awake. Callie was directly in front of Spark standing with her shadow giving a blurry glimpse of a dark silhouette having the glare of the shades being all Spark could see. She had the most intimidating smile one could think of saying one short phrase.

"Nighty Night, Sparky" She pushed her foot into Sparks face with enough force he'd be unconscious for hours. Surely enough it had worked, Later the next morning, Since he was attacked around 1 or 2 in the morning. It had now been around 11:30 O'clock. Spark's eyes began to open having a headache and seeing multiple cameras and computers, One with a digital three-dimensional model of himself that rotated with him holding his arms out straight with his legs together

"O-Octavio...W-what are you doing?" Spark asked with a hard gulp

"Trying to figure out why you are resistant to Hypnosis, Not sure if there's some flaw in the Hypno-Shades or you're too stupid to be hypnotized"

Spark had a clearer vision now that he was completely awake seeing that he was on a table with his wrists and ankles strapped to the table with him still wearing the shock bracelet. He had noticed large test tubes, dozens of them each with a creature that tried breaking through the glass with no prevail

"W-what are you doing to those creatures!?" He shouted struggling to break from his binds then giving a cry of pain after being electrocuted.

"That's none of your concern, but I do feel bad"

"Bad? What are you talking about?"

"Bad that your determination could have made you one of my best soldiers, You still have a chance to become that though. Will, you join me and leave those pitiful excuses for friends"

"I would never join you, You may be my Grandfather, but you will never be my family"

Octavio electrocuted him once again hearing another shout of pain where he struggled the most to escape but again with no prevail.

"But You are lucky on the other hand, You get to see the invasion with a front-row seat" He laughed as the straps were removed from Spark's limbs allowing him to push himself up with his arms and swinging his legs to land himself on his feet and charge towards Octavio then getting stopped as the bracelet transformed into two and putting his arms behind his back and two more braces coming from the floor and binding his legs as a chair comes up with so Spark would sit in it, forcing him to watch.

"W-what are you doing!?"Spark shouted at him as a suction noise was heard from behind making him turn and look at the tubes and the creatures seemed to be multiplying and being launched into various parts of the world" You'll kill everyone! Stop it! Stop It! STOP IT!"He shouted bursting into tears, shaking and doing anything he could to try and escape.

"Nah, I think I rather not stop, Well enjoy the invasion, Too bad you'll be the only one left, but it's your fault, Have fun."One screen had shown the headquarters as Marie and Agent 8 were being attacked, Other agents had been there too.

"N-No I need to be there! I-I need to help!"He shouted moving every muscle he possessed in his invertebrate body shedding heavy, Hot tears." N-no, Please...I can't lose you...you're all I had left"He weakly said closing his eyes shedding a final tear.


	8. First Wave

Dozens and dozens of invaders were taking control of land and taking in any and all people who resisted.

There was one flaw. The one invader without the goal given. It had its fingertips gently pressing on the glass seeing Spark in a miserable state. It knocked on the glass in order to get his attention. He had now been in a cage sitting on with his knees up to his chest and hugging it, releasing a tear every few seconds. He raised his head switching his attention to the 'flawed invader'

"W-what do you want?" He asked wiping his eyes off.

"A-are you okay?" It quietly asked him.

"No...The worlds about to end, My only family is in danger, And I'm stuck here and I thought you were the ones who did the invasion"

"Well...My species did do it...however, I honestly have no reason to do it, but I'll tell you this. Turn your arm around and look at the back of the bracelet and pull the cover off. From there you should be able to remove it"

"Well, it's not like I have any other plans...Here goes nothing!" He pulled the cover showing some kind of control panel with a keyboard."Got it, What now?"

"Press the Yellow and Red buttons at the same time for 3 seconds then type '0ct4v10'into the keyboard. Exactly as I said it" it explained as Spark did it, sure enough, a click was heard as it fell off onto the ground making Spark instantly jump out of the cage switching to squid form and then back to normal. He went over to the glass canister seeing the creature.

It was a female specimen and seemed to have a human form with Jellyfish hair having a poofy hat like a top with many thin tentacles tied in pigtails. She had fair peach skin and had light blue eyes. She seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform with metal on the chest and shoulders and going down just above her belly button with a pair of thin, yet stretchy pants to allow fast movements and easy evasion.

"Is there any way that I can get you out?" Spark asked her

"I'm not sure, but I can't break the glass," She said punching it to demonstrate.

"Then I will" He jumped back then ran at top speed delivering a devastating blow on the glass making a small crack" Attack on this point only"It had been just above both or their waists allowing for easy attacking. Spark released several kicks accurately increasing the size of the crack"One more should do it"He charged at it unleashing a final attack as a small crack was heard and seconds later it smashed into pieces"You're free now what's your name?"

"I...Don't have one actually, I'm just called 0618" She said stepping out of the broken container

"Well, I should call you something...How about...Dawn?" Her hair was purple so it looked like she was one

"Dawn...Dawn...I Love it! Thank you so much!" She gave a tight hug trapping his arms inside it

"H-hugs aren't supposed to be this tight, or long!" He struggled to be released but was unable to move anything but his legs"L-let go, please!"He gasped for air and starting to turn purple. She released him as he fell to the floor heavily breathing returning his airflow to normal

"Sorry 'bout that, Got excited I guess" She smiled sweetly causing him to look flustered. She saw his face and got worried"Are you alright! Please be okay!"

"I-I'm fine don't worry" He turned a lighter color of pink and trying to hide his face"A-anyways we should try to get out of here, "Spark said shaking his head to prevent himself from looking pink

"You two are cute together," A voice from the intercom said, It was female and familiar.

"Marie! Don't say stuff like that!"Spark shouted as Blake heard his voice and their faces appeared on a screen

"Spark thank goodness you're okay!" He saw Grape"Wait for Spark watch-out it's one the Jellylings that started an Invasion!"He pointed at it from the screen

"Woah Woah, Calm down, She's on our side. Her name is Dawn" Spark explained. He seemed to have his Tentacles untied and fallen behind his neck. He also was wearing his casual clothes that had a little Squid design on the front. It had a little stripe on his short sleeves going from his neck to the end. The stripe was about two inches in width and was a dark blue while the rest was white and the squid icon with an aqua-blue filling while the outline was black. He wore pajama pants with multiple designs of colored splats on them. Spark yawned as he covered his mouth"She wants to help us"

"Looks a little early to save the world, huh"Marie joked trying not to giggle

"Shut up..." He said in a playful way instead of being a jerk about it

"But anyways, You better hurry, The other agents are trying to save the world right now, We have them all over the world in need of assistance," Blake said as another screen showed multiple cities being attacked at once

"It looks pretty bad...W-wait have you seen Callie yet?!" He asked remembering how she did a number on him

"Not yet no"

It's worse than I thought, Look you need to find her, Octavio did some kind of hypnosis on her and used some kind of braces to increase her strength, and somehow I'm immune to Hypnosis, he has some kind of technology that prevents us from changing forms, And...And...And we need to stop him at all costs, I saw some upgrades to his mech and had some kind of ink that was called 'sanitization Ink'"

"Sanitization ink...Wait 8 told me and Callie about it, Apparently, it's used to mind control, someone...They said it was used on grampa" Marie explained then showing a map of the building"For now you need to escape, Take Dawn with you,With her help we may be able to take them down at the source."


	9. The end of Octavio's reign

As they had escaped from the dark lab they were instantly blinded by a bright light hearing loud shouts

"That's Callie's voice, I have to help her!" Spark said loudly, running towards his lost friend's loud shout.

"Would ya look at what the cat brought in! A scaredy squid who wants his mommy" She boasted still wearing the shades as well as octopian armor."Go call for your mom, I'm sure she's so proud to raise a weakling like yourself"Rage had filled Spark's veins as he balled up a fist, nothing he could have said0 could change the fact that she was right, He was scared and he couldn't bear the fact that his parents were gone and it was his fault. Spark believed that he was the reason that his parents were gone, that's why he tried to get stronger, so nobody else got hurt.

"Aww, now don't tell me you're gonna cry, it's not like you can do anything else now," She said as she suddenly vanished then appearing in front of Spark kicking him several meters back where he rolled in the dirt leaving bruises all over his body. Spark began to growl as he slowly stood up showing the eyes of a murderer.

"Oh, ya think a little glare will hurt me? Oh, I'm _so_ scared of you" She said with a laugh as Spark dashed towards her thrusting a powerful uppercut into her chin and sending her into the air as he leaped upwards kicking her far to the left. Before impacting the ground Spark ran past her and jumping into the sky unleashing a dropkick into her forcing her into the ground.

"How cute, It tickled," She said hiding the large bruise upon her gut. Next, she kicked upwards into Spark has the air was knocked out of him and Callie began lifting him into the air by choking him with her tight grip. Spark had his hands trying to loosen the grip so he could breathe as Dawn ran up shouting something, It was hard for Spark to hear with him beginning to lose consciousness.

"CHAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted punching her as she was sent flying into the Octobot King prototype causing her to let go of Spark as he fell to the ground taking large breaths to regulate his airflow to the normal speed

"Spark! Are you okay?" Dawn asked picking his up in her arms, She could tell he was severely hurt and at that rate, if he went too far he might not be able to move for a while

"Y-yeah I'm fine Might have to take a nap later but I-I'll manage, "Spark said with a smile than seeing the lights of the mech turn on." Oh, Karp, Gramps'll kill everyone if I don't stop him" Spark said getting out of Dawn's arms but then loses balance once his feet impact the ground making him fall down

"Wait, Spark, If you keep going you'll die! You're too hurt"

" He's my Grampa, It's my responsibility to take him down, "He said pushing himself up and rushing forward even without a weapon

"Spark! I know that you're strong but you can't do this alone!" a voice shouted from above as a hover truck had soared above with Marie, Blake, and Keita on top

"More lab rats, I should thank you but I'd rather kill you with your own friends" Octavio pressed a button shooting a ray of hypnotic energy towards the Truck

"Blake!Keita!Marie No!" He shouted then noticing the ground shaking as the stadium was lifted up showing that under the stadium was a UFO with smooth diagonal top allowed for one to fall easily.

"Like my new Octobot Spark?Too bad all you had to do was join me and I could teach you all kinds of things, oh well let's see some Calamari go splat!" He said with the UFO being lifted above Inkopolis square, just outside of his School.It was broken down with most of the windows being blocked. As the flying device cast its shadow upon the windows a few survivors looked out seeing Spark hang on for his life in his pajamas.

"Isn't that Spark?" One of the popular kids had said,He often called him a dweeb and constantly bullied him and other unpopular kids.

"Yeah that's the weakling, he shouldn't be the only one having fun" Another one had said,This time a girl and the jerk's girlfriend.They had superjumped up to there as Spark pulled himself up seeing them

"Are you insane do you have any idea how dangerous he is!?" Spark said loudly as two sanitized OctoTroopers appeared and proceeded to target Spark who didn't need a weapon he knew very well how to fight, he just acted weak at school to keep his secret safe.

"Agent 3 Targeted." It said with a deep robotic voice as Spark ran up to it sliding under it's Ink shots then kicking off the weapon so all it could do was run.Spark then picked it up,throwing it at the other as it bashed into the cockpit of the UFO creating a large dent.

"So those aren't good enough for you then I'll go after your friends" He said about to press an enemy spawner when Spark said after.

"Yeah...They aren't my friends so I couldn't care less what you did to them" He said knowing that if Octavio thought he didn't care he wouldn't kill them. The two were shocked about how that weak person could fight and dent steel with a single throw.

"How can you be so strong you always were the weakest kid in the entire school."

"Oh then allow me to explain, Spark here is one of the heroes of Inkopolis" It was a familiar voice. Turning around Spark saw Dawn.

Dawn? What are you doing here?" Spark asked seeing she was wearing an InkJet, one of the newer specials

"Came to give ya this, Picked it up at HQ" It was the Hero Shot, Spark's main weapon. She threw it down as well as an Ink tank.

"Alright now I can do this!" He hit the jerk on the head with it and didn't regret it"Also Screw you I've never been afraid of you, I just had a secret to keep, So don't expect me to bow down to you when this is over, Kay?"He said with a fist showing he was serious while tightly gripping his shoulder.

"Now get to safety idiot, stop trying to show off, "He said at last then running up with the Hero Shot in hand dodging a multitude of shots as he covered the window in ink preventing him from seeing outside. Spark then kicks a hole into it and jumping inside. Seconds later Octavio was knocked outside laying weakened upon the ledge as Spark slowly inched closer.

"I hope you know I can't forgive you...But I still won't let you go" He put down his weapon then putting his hand out for him to get back up

"I always knew you were weak when you thought using your heart instead of your brain" He changed to a humanoid form then grabbing ahold of Spark's neck and lifting him over the edge

"I-I should have known," Spark said

"Known what? Not to trust me"

"No, I should have known that you would always be alone, And once you take control there'll be nobody left for you"That only filled Octavio's anger more as the UFO was lifted up hundreds of feet in the air and above the clouds when he threw Spark to the hard pavement

" Sorry, Mom.Dad.Blake...Looks like I couldn't cut it"He shed a tear and closed his eyes taking a final breath before...He impacted the ground creating a large crater in the plaza laying Unconscious from both the impact and the high acceleration in the matter of a few seconds

"We've got it from here Spark, rest well you've done your best" It had been a grown woman around 35 years of age and was unfamiliar to Spark but somehow knew who he was.she super jumped up to the top of the UFO then rushing over to punch Octavio away a couple of feet and lifting his arm to pull himself up when a pair of handcuffs were sent flying towards him successfully locking around his wrists.

"Sorry, Octavio but your time's up," The Woman said then swiping over his neck leaving him out cold. Next, she pulled a remote out of his pocket and destroyed it as a shockwave was emitted destroying all of the Hypno Shades and setting everyone free from Octavio's control.

What seemed like forever went by in a flash for Spark as he woke up laying in an all-white bed with a severe headache and pain on every inch of his body

"W-where am I?W-wait Octavio!" He sat up quickly then growling in pain and falling down seeing he had bandages on his arms and torso as well as his legs with his left one being lifted up"Ow...Jeez, I must have blacked out"The door slowly opened as a few came inside, The woman who stopped Octavio, Blake, Callie, Marie, and Dawn all looking sad, like they didn't expect any kind of change

"Huh, Wait you're finally awake! We were so worried!"Callie had said as Spark slowly sat up and given a large hug from Dawn

" You scared all of us to death, You shouldn't have gone by yourself!"Dawn had said to him letting go but now pulling his ear

"Ow Ow Ow! That hurts!" He winced in pain as Dawn let go

"She's right you know, The only real reason we caught Octavio is because of Officer Tatmolan" Marie pointed to her

That's my l-last name"Spark then looked at her"D-does that mean that y-you're..."

"Yes, I'm your mother, I had to leave all of those years ago so you could be safe. Every minute I've wanted to see you again and I finally found you when you appeared on the news after you saved Inkopolis from the Statue incident."

"Y-you saw that?"

"Well I wanted you to be safe, But I guess you're better at keeping others safe" She pointed out his injuries.

"I guess you're right...How long was I unconscious?"

"It's been over a year, everyone was worried when you didn't wake up, We thought that you might have...no it doesn't matter"

"A Year!? I have so much work and school to catch up on!" He tried to jump out of bed but proceeded to fall on his face."Ow..."Spark grumbled feeling faint and limp

"Hey, You gotta rest!"Blake helped him back into his bed

" And also it's taken care of, But now everyone knows what you've done for this city"Blake smiled

"T-they do!?"

"Yeah, you did kind of save the city in your pajamas and someone took a recording of the incident from their phone so everyone saw it" Blake then showed a clip of a video where he was hanging on for his life from the UFO.

"I'd rather not...see that..." He said a little saddened, it would make sense for that to hurt sense he was almost killed by his grandfather.

"And whoever recorded it found out you were one of the agents" Callie added "But the doctor says you'll be out in a couple of days"

"Awesome! That means I can leave, I shouldn't have been stuck here, I should have been helping you"

"No, this isn't your fault, you did everything you could, You need to relax, that's an order!"Dawn had said acting more like a mother than, well Spark's own mother." Just kidding, but seriously, get some rest, and don't make me force you to"

"A-alright I won't, but what are you all doing here?"

"We've been coming by every day hoping you'd wake up, Honestly, I just got my mom back, I don't want to lose my brother"

**_That is the newest but not last chapter of the story, You may have to wait for a little longer since I'm hoping to rewrite my old chapters so feel free to check those out in a week or two_**


	10. Akari's Story

**Please note this story takes place before Spark wakes up from his Coma, so don't treat it in Numerical order. Anyways enjoy!**

As usual, one day comes to an end, day after day nothing happens, Middle school, homework, dinner, then showers and bed with no change whatsoever. Well at least Akari thought so until it happened, the end of the world which was saved the ones in the vests, a couple began calling them the agents of Inkopolis since they've heard them communicating with each other by calling the numbers and symbols.

Akari was quite the timid inkling, but when it really counted he was someone good to keep close by, after being saved by a woman in a vest from collapsing rubble he decided, that he too would help people the same way they did, he didn't care if people knew about him or not, if he could help others he didn't mind.

Akari had been collecting any kind of information he could find until he learned that they would enter and exit from a manhole by Sheldon's shop where he would occasionally stop by to sweep or just be there to mind the shop if Sheldon ever needed to leave he was known by most businesses even though he was just an intern for a month or two he'd still stop by afterward to help out.

"I have to do this, I want to help" He exhaled with a light sigh as he tightly closed his eyes jumping down into it to find a slide into a desolate island having a small cabin as well as a few training dummies outside, they looked well made as well as having terrain around them, probably to inspire working with your surroundings.

With a hard breath, Akari crept up to the door. hesitating he began to lightly knock on it as he jumped back before anyone answered

"W-what am I doing, I can't just go down here, T-this was a bad idea" He looked flustered starting to sweat with a reddened face and shakey eyes when he heard the door creak open and a voice asking in a calm quiet voice

"Hello? Keita, you know that you don't need to knock" It had been the same woman who saved him several weeks prior. She rubbed her eyes seeing the timid boy as he fell on the ground startled gripping onto the strap for his satchel"Hey, aren't you that kid? How did you find this place, who are you, and why are you here" she asked sternly holding an elite charger filled with green ink up to his throat.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here!" He cried scooting backward

"Answer the questions" She went forwards the gun still directed to him

"Marie!"

"Not now Callie, This could be a spy"

"You're obviously scaring him, he's harmless"

"Ugh, fine, but if he attacks you, I told you so"

"I know I know, jeez" the other girl hopped down the steps to Akari with him visibly afraid, even if Splatting isn't the same as killing it still could traumatize someone, Akari especially for he already blacked out unconscious with a journal in hand falling open

"Marie! You scared him unconscious!"

"So, Our work has to be secret, Spark got identified and now he's in a coma,"

"Sheldon knows him, and I've seen him sweeping around there, I was told that his name's Akari, and he will help anyone in need"

"He was probably doing it for money"

"That's the thing, apparently he never asked to be paid, and never expected it"

"It could be an act"

"but still, he's young and harmless"

"Fine, you can look after him until he wakes up, but then he leaves!"

"Shouldn't we at least find out why he came here?"

"Fine we can do that too, You should know that I only act this way because we had to rescue you a month ago"

"I know, jeez I'm not a little kid, It's not my fault"She looked away embarrassed" Also it sounded to me like you knew him"

"W-well, that's only because I saved him from a collapsing building back before Spark was in the hospital, has he woken from his coma?"

"No, not yet, He did fall from the sky and he's been through a lot, he deserves all the sleep he can get"

"I agree, but maybe Akari isn't bad, perhaps he's like Spark"

"Except when he came it was on accident, It seemed like Akari came here willingly"

"What about Keita? Can't he do some kind of magic?"

"You mean to be able to check his thoughts?"

"Maybe? but doesn't he have school right now"

"Yeah, I forgot, and since his identity is still secret that means he can't just come here from school"

"You guys are aware that it's Saturday right?"Keita sighed looking to them

"Keita!? You've got to stop surprising us"

"Sorry, but I have magic remember, anyways what did you need"He yawned rubbing his eyes and adjusting his necklace

" Well we were wondering if you could read people's thoughts"

"Oh yeah, It's pretty simple, I don't do it much though, So whose mind do I read"

"His, He appeared out of nowhere and fainted"

"Was he injured?"

"No, Marie just scared him unconscious"

"Pfft, really!? What'd he do, stain your rug"

"N-no! Since Callie got captured and we had to save her, I've been on edge okay!"She seemed flustered, perhaps being paranoid came with working in a secret organization

" Alright jeez, no need to get embarrassed, I'm just kidding, "He crouched down to his level placing his hand over Akari's forehead with it beginning to glow as his amulet did the same. With that Keita began seeing Memories of Akari helping out anyone, whether they needed it or not, He stayed after class to clean the classroom, always volunteered to help at soup kitchens, and even was an assistant to a daycare center.

At last, there was the memory of Akari being saved by Marie from a crumbling building and his voice playing out

"I have to do this, I want to help,"

Once he had seen all kinds of good deeds done single-handedly by Akari, Keita's consciousness returned to reality

"Jeez, I've never seen someone do that many kind things before"

"Never thought I'd see you of all people say that".

" Yeah but I haven't seen him do a single selfish thing in any memories, his most recent memory, was him knocking on your door saying: 'I have to do this, I want to help' He's completely clean"

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, maybe with people that have evil minds the world needs to be balanced leaving people like him"

A slight moan was heard as Akari's eyes slowly opened seeing the many agents surrounding him as he scooted back away from Marie specifically

"I-I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have come here"

"do you wish to help people?"Marie asked

" Y-yes"

"Who are you"

"I-I'm Akari Sunne, Ma'am"

"Ma'am!? I'm not that old!"

"S-sorry!I was just always told to respect adults like that"

"Stop trying to scare the kid, Listen, Akari, as an agent you have to be prepared to fight anyone, even your closest friends and family," Keita said to them

"I-i'm not much of a fighter, but I can make weapons," He said rolling up his sleeve to show a bangle on his wrist that had two holes on the top and bottom."I-its the wrist shot, The bottom hole fires a sturdy thread to use as a grappling hook with it being sticky while the top hole fires pressurized ink"

"Does it actually work? "Callie asked

"Well this is still a prototype and I'm still working out some of the kinks, you'd be surprised how many times I ended up tied to something because of the grapple"

"Well, We could use a supplier who cares more about the safety of the city than their own profits," Marie said coming closer to help him up but with Akari scooting back away from her

"You did just try to kill him, of course, he's scared of you" Callie helped him up instead as he wiped off the back of his sweater as well as his pants.

"Welcome aboard, I'm Callie, she's Marie, and this is Keita"

"If there's ever anything you need I'll help in any way I can"

"T-thank you, I just hope I don't get in any of your ways"

"You know, It's just like a year ago when Spark fell down here on accident"

"Spark? Do you mean the one from the news?"

"Yes, that's him, he's not the only one who helped, he just happened to be the one who got discovered"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Unfortunately, he's in a coma from fighting Octavio"

"Who's Octavio," Asked Akari

" Octavio is the leader of our enemies, The octoling army" Marie began to explain

"But I have a few friends who are Octolings, And they'd never fight unless they have to"

"This is different...They're hypnotized into following his orders, they stole the great Zapfish years ago, and we still have yet to return it"

"I-I'm sorry for asking, but I want to help, even if it's not much"

"That's alright, we all do what we can, but here's one thing, as an agent you can't tell a single person about this, in order to protect the city you have to protect your identity "

"R-Right"

"So, as of now, you'll go as agent four, or just four" Callie explained handing him the newest gear"Here's the newest uniform, the hero hoodie which allows for saving ink and comfort, The headset will allow you to contact us as well as give you a visor which will give you enhanced sight"

"Enhanced sight?"

"It's like this, with these you can locate certain things as well as it gives you information on a target, try them on," Callie said as Akari slipped the hoodie on over his clothes and then the headset.

"How does it feel?" Keita asked

"I-its pretty good, and well made, "He said pressing a button on the set with the visor appearing from both sides until connecting in the middle showing a circular cursor appearing over Callie and Marie then at Keita as it showed their real names as well as their abilities and agent persona

"Wait, what does it mean by Magic?"

"I'm Keita Akimaro, in my blood runs a source of energy which allows me to use magic at will," He said pulling out his amulet from under his shirt

"Wait, so that's why your shirt would glow while using magic, does it give you power?"Callie asked

"No, It's a seal, to prevent me from using too much, doing so will leave me unconscious and exhausted, do you remember the statue event?"

"Yeah, When you summoned the huge shield"

"Doing that broke the seal leaving me weak, I was barely able to get back to my apartment before passing out for a week, My sister had to make a new one from scratch"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, I live with my sister, my parents were killed when my sister was a month old"

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, It's not your fault, people think that difference is a bad thing, that's why my magic is kept secret and isn't used unless necessary, the best way to protect your loved ones is sometimes keeping a secret"

"I promise, I won't tell anyone"

"Good, welcome to the SquidBeak Splatoon"

"Thanks"


End file.
